Off the Rails
'''Off the Rails '''is the tenth episode of the seventh season. Plot One morning, Gordon was resting his eyes at the station while nothing to himself that being important can sometimes be very tiring, yet he must keep up on his appearance. Henry came up rudely and wakes him up. Gordon got very cross, thinking that the engines who causes an accident should be respected. Then, Percy came up and innocently asks Gordon if jammed brakes and burst safety valves has caused an accident. Gordon denies it and tells Percy that those sorts of malfunctions could happen to any engine, not like Henry who came off the rails. It was Henry's day to take the Express. Gordon warns Henry to be careful and stay on the rails and then Henry puffed away. Gordon yawned and went back to sleep, but his driver came to wake him up and to tell him that he has to take the Special Goods Train. Gordon becomes very cross and refuses to take the special train, so he rather think of pulling coaches instead. Gordon's fire couldn't burn well, so Edward came to push him to the turntable to be turned around. Gordon complained for the whole day and Edward settles him down when they reach the turntable.By that time, the movement has gotten Gordon's fire burning well and making steam. As the turntable was moving around, Gordon grumbles that he is doing anything that can stop him from taking special regardless of the consequences. When the turntable gets halfway round, he moves forward in an attempt to jame it like last time. However, Gordon was unable to stop as he slide down some unused rails and fallen into a ditch. Gordon was horrified and wanted to get out, but his crews were very cross with him for his silly actions and refuse, telling him that he is stuck. In the office, Sir Topham Hatt has received a phone call and told everything that has happened. Seeing Gordon from his window, he arranged Edward to take the special train and decided to leave Gordon where he is for now, until someone rescues him. Meanwhile, some boys came and teased Gordon by singing a song to leave him humiliated. When the school bell rang, the boys laughed and ran away. Gordon stayed in the ditch for hours without any rescue until late night. After the extensive work of preparing the road of sleepers to keep him out of the mud, Henry and James pulled Gordon out of the ditch and back on the rails. Afterwards, a filthy and disgraced Gordon crawls back to the shed and became sadder and wiser for his experience. Characters *Edward *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *James (does not speak) *Puffa (cameo) Location *Vicarstown Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Sir Topham Hatt's Office Trivia *Stock footage from Triple Header has been used. Gallery TripleHeader1.png TripleHeader2.png OfftheRails3.png TripleHeader4.PNG OfftheRails5.png OfftheRails6.png OfftheRails7.png OfftheRails8.png OfftheRails9.png OfftheRails10.png TripleHeader8.PNG OfftheRails12.png OfftheRails13.png OfftheRails14.png OfftheRails15.png OfftheRails16.png OfftheRails17.png OfftheRails50.png OfftheRails18.png OfftheRails20.png OfftheRails21.png OfftheRails22.png OfftheRails23.png OfftheRails24.png OfftheRails25.png OfftheRails26.png OfftheRails27.png OfftheRails28.png OfftheRails29.png OfftheRails30.png OfftheRails31.png OfftheRails32.png OfftheRails33.png OfftheRails34.png OfftheRails35.PNG OfftheRails36.png OfftheRails37.png OfftheRails38.png OfftheRails39.png OfftheRails40.png OfftheRails41.png OfftheRails42.png OfftheRails43.png Videos Category:Season 7 Category:Railway Series Category:Remakes Category:DVD Category:Vhs Category:Book Category:Vhs And DVD Category:Gba Game Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:2013 Vhs Category:2013 Book Category:2008 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Category:2002 Vhs Along With Salty's Secret Category:2003 Vhs Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2001 Vhs Along With Best Of Percy Category:2005 Vhs Category:2005 Vhs Along With Hooray For Thomas Category:2006 Vhs Category:2011 Vhs Category:May 2015 Vhs Category:2014 Book Category:Halloween Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:2014 Vhs Along With Tree Trouble Category:Birthday Vhs Category:October 2015 Vhs Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book Category:2021 Vhs